


Let It Seep

by Kkaepsongiya



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Come Swallowing, Consensual Violence, Crying, Crying Chan, Dirty Talk, Emetophilia, Explicit Language, Face Slapping, Feminization, Humiliation, Humiliation kink, I'm Going to Hell, Knifeplay, M/M, Off-Screen Kink Negotiation, Painplay, Public Sex, Rape Fantasy, Rape Kink, Rough Sex, Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Vomiting, barely tho actually not really at all but just in case LOL, here we go lmao, kind of, kind of lol, kinda lol, only a bit though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 18:58:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12195747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkaepsongiya/pseuds/Kkaepsongiya
Summary: The wind blows hard the minute Chan steps out of the store, the boy cursing his decision to wear just a light pullover. He hadn’t been expecting to be out for so long but he was always indecisive when it came to snacks. His phone buzzes in his pocket and his fingers turn numb from the cold as he unlocks his phone to look at it.Keep warm out there, Channie, see ya soon!





	Let It Seep

**Author's Note:**

> I have been writing this for SO LONG but I couldn't finish it but I just suddenly started feeling it again LOL RIP Chan honestly god, I'm basically a monster for writing this but this is just fiction, y'all, don't like, don't reeeeeeead lmao TAKE THE TAGS SERIOUSLY!!!! They're not there for nothing lol  
> Title from Purity Ring's "Lofticries"

The wind blows  _ hard _ the minute Chan steps out of the store, the boy cursing his decision to wear just a light pullover. He hadn’t been expecting to be out for so long but he was always indecisive when it came to snacks. His phone buzzes in his pocket and his fingers turn numb from the cold as he unlocks his phone to look at it. 

_ Keep warm out there, Channie, see ya soon! _

Chan smiles at Soonyoung’s text, picking up his pace a bit to get home faster. He starts typing out a response but it’s cut short as he’s suddenly yanked into an alleyway, a bag being pulled over his head and tightened. He struggles, his hands coming up to tear at the bag but he’s slammed against the wall and stunned, his vision beginning to blur from lack of oxygen. Something is pressed against his neck, cold and stinging. 

“I’m gonna take the bag off, if you scream, I’m gonna slit your fucking throat, you hear me?” Chan can’t  _ breathe _ but he lets out a sound that the guy must take as a yes because suddenly the bag’s gone and Chan can breathe again. The knife is pressed harder against his throat as a warning—a reminder, a  _ threat _ —and Chan just sobs loudly in response. The man presses his body up against Chan’s and Chan can feel how hard the man is through both of their clothing, the man grinding against Chan’s ass. Chan’s hair is grabbed and his head is wrenched to the side, the man licking a stripe up his neck before whipping Chan around and shoving him to his knees. Blood is pounding in Chan’s ears, the only sound he can hear over his own sobs. In front of him, the man slides his pants and underwear down, his cock springing free. He wastes no time pressing it against Chan’s mouth. 

“I’m gonna fuck your little whore mouth and you’re gonna fucking let me and I swear to god if you bite me, you’re gonna wish you were dead.” Chan tries to keep his mouth closed, tries to move away but his attacker slaps him dead across the face. He cries out in pain and the minute he opens his mouth, it’s full. The man is gripping his hair so hard Chan can feel strands come loose, and he starts thrusting into Chan’s mouth quick and rough. Chan can’t help but gag around it, one hand coming up to get the hand out of his hair, the other pushing against the man’s hips to get him to stop. The man thrusts deep and hits the back of Chan’s throat and holds it there, Chan’s throat spasming around his dick and gagging again. He can’t breathe and he can’t stop gagging, his stomach spinning. His attacker is too preoccupied fucking into his mouth, too distracted to stabilize himself when Chan finds the strength to push him away, the man stumbling back a foot, and watching as Chan vomited. 

“Awww, what’s the matter, never sucked a cock before?” the man laughed as Chan sputtered, the boy catching his breath and looking up, tears clinging to his lashes. The minute he wipes his mouth, the man is back on him, forcing himself back inside of Chan’s mouth, thrusting only a bit shallower than before. The man pats his cheek. “C’mon, slut, fucking suck me off or I’ll make you choke again, or  _ worse _ ”. The knife returns to its place against the base of Chan’s neck he chokes out a sob around the man’s dick before starting to suck, his cheeks hollowing out around the length. “That’s it,” the man groans out, “suck that cock like a good boy.”

Chan’s jaw  _ hurts _ and his throat hurts and his cheek hurts and his head hurts and his knees hurt but he lets the man continue to fuck into his mouth, tears falling down his cheeks. With no warning the man comes into his mouth, coating the inside, making Chan choke. When he pulls out, Chan turns his head to spit it out but the man stops him.

“You’ll swallow that if you know what’s good for you.  _ All _ of it.” He tightens his grip on the knife and points it at Chan. The moonlight glints off it and hit Chan in the eye and he swallows slowly, breathing heavy afterwards. The man smiles wide at him, reaching down to cup Chan’s face and stroke his cheek gently. “Did it taste good, baby?” Chan sobs in response and the man laughs before dragging Chan up by the arm and throwing him back against the wall. The second Chan steadies himself, his pants are being yanked down to his ankles along with his underwear. He screams but the man turns him around and slaps him hard across the face, dazing him. “ _ Shut up _ ” he hisses, pushing Chan back into wall and grabbing his ass.

“Wait no,  _ please _ ,” Chan cries, his voice breaking as the man continues to fondle him, “please don’t do this, I have a boyfriend,  _ please _ .” The man dragged a finger over Chan’s hole before reaching around to grab Chan’s dick.

“You must be such a bad boyfriend. Look at you, all hard from choking on some stranger’s cock.” The man laughed and Chan tried to hold back a whine as the man stroked a finger over his tip. The man laughed, the sound echoing in Chan’s ears. “Such a fucking cockwhore.” Chan’s cock twitched in his hold and the man let out a low whistle. “Oh that turns you on? Being called a whore? A slut? A  _ bitch _ ?” The man rut his hips up against Chan’s bare ass and Chan couldn’t hold back a moan. “What a  _ freak _ ,” the man sneered out, still pushing up against Chan, still jerking him slow and firm, “What would your little boyfriend say if he saw you here like this, getting off to some stranger calling you a whore?” At the mention of his boyfriend, Chan sobbed again, trying to push the man off of him again. The man stopped touching him, moving the hand off his dick and up to his mouth, shoving his fingers inside.

“Suck these good or you’ll regret it, you have such a tight little ass, I would hate to  _ tear you apart _ .” Chan hiccupped around the fingers but got to work, running his tongue over the digits, coating them as much as possible with spit. When they were pulled out, little lines of saliva trailed out of his mouth and he closed his eyes, embarrassed. “Damn, if only you were that good at sucking cock.” The man tsk’d from behind him, pressing his fingers against Chan’s hole firmly. Chan jerked, a loud “no  _ no _ ” leaving his mouth but it was ignored, the man pushing two fingers into him quickly, the digits sinking in up to their last knuckle. The air pushed itself out of Chan’s lungs as the man began thrusting roughly. In his daze, the man pushed up against his prostate, his long fingers massaging the area, and Chan moaned, long and drawn out, his face flushing with shame and embarrassment. Following the reaction, the man continued to press into that spot, cackling as Chan sobbed out moans, unable to hold them back. Suddenly the fingers were removed.

“I’m getting bored watching my fingers, I want to  _ really _ feel you.” Chan could hear the man unzip his pants and push them down. He tried to turn to stop him but he was pressed up against the wall, the material scratching against his face.

“Wait,  _ wait _ no, you didn’t prepare me enough,  _ NO _ , please don’t do this!” Chan began fighting again, trying to throw the man off, but he was small and the man was strong, barely budging under Chan’s attempts. Chan could feel the blunt head of the man’s dick catching against his hole as the man thrusted up against him in an almost teasing way. Suddenly a hand was pressed against Chan’s mouth and the cock was thrust into him all at once. The cry Chan let out was muffled by the hand on his face and his whole body lit up. The man wasted no time in thrusting, his hip moving hard and fast, his cock pounding into Chan who could only cry in response, his fingers scrambling for purchase on the wall. He could hear the man behind him cursing and moaning.

“Fuck, your little cunt is just swallowing me up. You wanted this so bad, didn’t you? Does your little boyfriend ever fuck you like this?” He changed the angle of his thrusts and hit Chan’s prostate dead on, the boy’s back arching in pleasure. A hand wrapped around Chan’s front, grabbing his dick and jerking him off in time with the thrusts wracking his body. Chan couldn’t contain his moans, his body flushed with pleasure as his spot was hit and the man thumbed at his slit. The hand on his cock was moved and instead his hair was grabbed and pulled until Chan’s neck was bared, the man leaning down to attack it. “Go ahead, play with yourself, get yourself off.” Chan shook his head but whined when the man stopped thrusting. “Play with yourself,  _ now _ .” Chan reached a shaky hand down, grabbing his length in his hand and moving it slowly, gradually picking up speed as the man began thrusting again, harder than before, one of his hands gripping Chan’s hip so hard he knew it’d bruise. The man’s thrusts started becoming more and more irregular, his rhythm going off as he got closer and closer to the edge.

“You fucking love this, don’t you?” He growled into Chan’s ear, snapping his hips hard than before. Chan can’t think about anything other than the feeling of their hips hitting together but the man yanks his head back by the hair. “Say you love it. Tell me you love my fucking cock.” Chan whines, long and high-pitched, his stomach twisting as he gets closer to coming.

“I love it! I fucking love it, I love your big cock, it’s tearing me apart— _ ahh _ ”. Chan tightens up and he can suddenly feel himself being filled up, the man coming inside of him, thrusting through his orgasm. When he pulls out, some of the cum drips down Chan’s leg and he loses it, coming so hard he falls to the ground, his vision whiting out, barely able to breathe.

When he finally comes to, his head is in Soonyoung’s lap, the older boy, playing with his sweaty bangs and stroking his face. He smiles at Chan, leaning down to kiss his lips before speaking.

“Was I too rough?” his voice is tinged with worried as he runs his thumb across Chan’s bottom lip. Chan kisses the pad of the finger before responding.

“You were perfect,  _ this _ was perfect. Thank you.” Chan smiles, still completely blissed out, turning to nuzzle into Soonyoung’s stomach. He closes his eyes and Soonyoung kisses his temple. 

**Author's Note:**

> I AM NOT GOING TO TAG THIS RAPE BECAUSE IT WASN'T REAL!!! I feel like I'm forgetting tags though so please lmk if you want me to tag anything else


End file.
